Re-entering Your Destiny
by Chowdowow
Summary: What happens when you fall back onto the tracks of another destiny that your is connected to? Robin Hood will find this as he is dropped in front of Rumpelstiltskin. Regina will also have to discover that not everything is controlled. Outlaw Queen/Regal Hood. Spoilers for basically everything until 3x04 where it continues on to AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Hi people! This is my first attempt at anything like this. I hope you like this. I'm not even sure if this is good.**

**The first two chapters will be the thoughts about their life and also the situation they are in. You should bare with it.**

**This is an Outlaw Queen/Regal Hood fanfiction and it will center around them and how they meet.**

**Reviews and comments would be much appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. EVERYTHING IS OWED BY OTHER PEOPLE I HAVE MERELY BEEN INSPIRED. EVERYTHING IS OWED BY THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS OF THE STORIES AND THE SHOW.**

* * *

Regina Mills was thinking about everything that had happened in her life, she was also sick of all this false hope. Not that she herself was helping matters.

She had lost so much over the years that it was becoming a habit to expect. The same could be said for how she felt about this rescue mission. She didn't feel in control like she had for the past 28 years.

Regina did have her happy ending back in Storybrooke. Or so she had thought. For the past 28 years she had been happy. Happy she was in charge and to control overs, have power in a place of no magic. It was brilliant. She didn't have anyone to beat or anyone that was going to beat her. She was even happier when she got Henry. She had someone to care for and that person was going to love and care about her too. What more could she have wanted? Nothing.

The illusion was then disrupted. Broken even. Why did Mary Margaret have to give the stupid book to Henry? Fill his head will the knowledge about the curse and where the town had come from? Why did Emma Swan have to appear in her town and destroy her curse? The happiness was gone. The happy ending that she had worked so hard for had disappeared. Shattered just like her heart had been all those years ago at the beginning with Daniel and Snow White.

First she lost Daniel. Then she lost any hope of a relationship with her mother because of that. She then discovered that there was also no hope as far as her relationship with Snow White went for the same reason. Later on she found that she could have had another love but she chose to lose that too. Regina then became cold and distant to others. Only to then lose her friendship with Maleficent. She should have trusted her father but she sacrificed him for no good reason.

During the curse she was so happy. Her son was then lost as well. All because of a curse and a book. A book that then in turn helped to break the curse she had started.

It was only now that she was realising that this must be what she had been destined for her whole life; to lose everything. She had worked so hard on making the curse work. So many people had warned her – told her that she wouldn't win – yet she still didn't listen.

This could be the only set of circumstances that had led to her current predicament. Sat by a tree in complete despair. Not wanting to do anything, thinking that all was lost. They would never get Henry back at this rate. Not only that but the cause of thinking about her life was sitting with the others and Tinkerbell who had been welcomed like any other one of the good guys. No trial or test.

Maybe Tinkerbell was right about everything. Maybe she should have gone into that tavern and met the man with the lion tattoo. However right she might have been, that doesn't stop that the fact that they were all in Neverland at this very moment. Trying to rescue her son. Furthermore, if she had gone in and met the man she would have never of known Henry. Hell, Henry would have never been born! To think that she was the reason that her son existed was strange to consider.

_Well this is a new realisation. Never thought that I was the reason for anything relatively happy. _She thought.

If the curse had never been cast then Emma would have never of met Neal. There was no other way because Baelfire had left before Regina had even met Tinkerbell, before Regina herself had even been born! This was strange to think about. She did not want to go into the family dynamics now. Then she would have to explain everything to the others because of the look on her face and that was of a scary concept. _No! Think of a way to get Henry. Pan can't have him anymore! He needs his Mother... Family. _

It was then, with that resolve to get Henry back to his family, that they hatched the plan to attack the lair with the knowledge from Tinkerbell. Hope was once again ignited. Only to be dashed quickly by the same fairy and then brought back to life by Hook of all people.

She was starting to think that she was surrounded by idiots. Every single one of them. Tinkerbell for not asking questions straight away, the Charming Family for being so optimistic, Rumpelstiltskin for going on his own to get Henry, Hook for saying things that would have been helpful before he said them, and even herself for not knowing what to do, at all.

They should have worked backwards. Made the escape plan and then saved Henry. Yes, he would have been with them longer but maybe it would have been shorter thinking on this.

Hope had come and gone so much on this journey. She was sick of this hope and sick of herself for thinking that she would have Henry back tonight Even if they were on the island.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Thank you for reading and Your Welcome for having something to read!**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes at all! Don't hurt me! I'm Sorry!**

**07/11/13 - I have updated this. I think I have all the mistakes. The date is the British one as well... I don't know what to do a lot of the time do I apologize  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everything that people are doing! It makes me happy!**

**I know that I said that I would be posting the next chapter next week but I am not here and so I would feel mean. Therefore, since I have already written a good few chapters for this I am going to post the next chapter now. **

**Again I must apologize for if there are any mistakes. Also as I forgot to mention before the thoughts are in _italics_.  
**

******DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. EVERYTHING IS OWED BY OTHER PEOPLE I HAVE MERELY BEEN INSPIRED. EVERYTHING IS OWED BY THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS OF THE STORIES AND THE SHOW.**

* * *

Robin was slightly worried. This was due to everything that had been experienced the past few days. He had met the son of Rumpelstiltskin who had then almost lost Roland to a shadow, who was going to take him to Peter Pan. What made this worse is that Neal said that Peter Pan is the meanest person he has ever met. You would think that he would be okay because his son was fine but there was the concern of 'What if the Shadow comes back?' Everyone was asking that question.

On a positive note there was a new member of the band of merry men...well woman. Mulan had come back. She had joined. The woman who had saved his son from the Shadow with her quick thinking. He was so grateful for what she had done for him. It was only far that he should be able to have a place in the gang, she had already proved herself. It didn't matter what any of the others said. They were meant to have as much say in the decision as he did but at this point in time it didn't matter. Nothing could change his mind about this, especially about a person who had saved his son.

He had more people to look to. More people to help protect his son. They didn't know anything about the Shadow so it can't be said that it wouldn't come back. Also what if there was more than one! That would be a problem to say the least. There was no clue as to how to defeat the shadows.

Would light work? Would a weapon work? Was there a way to completely destroy it? All this was keeping Robin from sleep. He was keeping a close eye on Roland. He couldn't have anything happen to him. He had lost so much in his life already.

He had lost Marian, his childhood sweetheart. His first love. He had also lost anyway of helping people in the enchanted forest. It may not seem like much too many but to Robin it was his life. He was known for stealing from the rich and then giving that to the poor. His whole life had been ripped from him because of the curse. He also felt that years before he had started his relationship with Marian that he had lost something.

It was a night when he was drinking in the tavern, before he was classed as an outlaw. He has his back to the door and he had the feeling that he should have turned around but he didn't. He thought that he might have been being paranoid. Who could blame him? He was by himself. Also he was sitting at a large table with no-one else. He had ignored his gut feeling for the first and last time, on that occasion. A few seconds later he felt like he had missed out on an opportunity to change his life.

Later that same year the taxes started to increase. People began to struggle to feed their families and themselves. It was devastating to watch and he felt the need to start helping the people. He had created a job for himself even if it did make him an outlaw but he felt like he was doing something that was worthwhile.

Not too soon after his life took a positive turn. He was starting to form a group. The Merry Men were starting to come together. It started with meeting Little John on a log to cross the stream and a fight soon broke out between the two. Soon after he had an argument with Will Scarlet and, again, a battle was won, again by the opponent. His men had to prove themselves to him. The way that this was done was by defeating him in a battle. The very same had happened with Friar Tuck. Robin had him carry him across the ford which then lead to a battle in which Tuck had won and then he too joined the merry men.

There was a difference with some of the men. Much and Alan had become part of the group a different way. Much being the childlike person that he is had a spirit to be rivalled with. Also he had a lot of fight and was very strong. He didn't fight robin but he did carry Little John on his back, which is a feat considering that he was not little. Alan had simply brought some more happiness and enjoyment to the group. Also he often tells the tales around the land and fives the heroic perspective as opposed to the horrid one from the Sheriff and Guy.

When Marian had died shortly after Roland was born Robin was stuck on what to do. His men had helped him a lot and Alan's wife was very helpful when Roland was very young. As he grew through the years it became easier and also harder at times. Looking after a young boy in the woods was not easy. There was a minefield of terrors but Roland was a good boy. He always stayed close to someone and hid in the bushes when he was told.

Robin had his men. He trusted them with his life so it only made sense to trust them with his son too. Mulan had proved herself. There may have been a new member of the group but that did not mean that it was safe. What if there were more shadows? What if it came back? Would they be able to stop it?

_Great now I'm thinking in circles! I really need some shut eye._

He looked round and found that both Mulan and Little John were keeping an eye out with Mulan not speaking much. Getting her bearings around the camp. _So that she is comfortable no doubt._ With this in mind he soon drifted into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and Your Welcome for having something to read!**

**07/11/13 - Again I think I have all the mistakes. Please tell me if you find anything at all!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to start this by apologising. I feel really bad for having this posted late especially when I am new. My time away was extremely stressful and my entire household except me got ill. It was not nice in the slightest.**

**I would also like to say Thank You to you all for the reviews and the follows and favourites and everything. It makes me happy!**

**Anyhow, this is the next chapter and this is where is starts to change and we gain dialogue and more of the characters are to be included! the italics in the speak is for emphasis.  
**

**This is also longer and there is more than a single perceptive. I hope you like it!**

**And so I invite you to Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

When Neal's map on the ceiling had been discovered. Hook had once again dashed any hope by not being able to read it. Emma was emotional unstable. Charming didn't look too brilliant and so naturally Snow was a bit of a mess. Then there was Tinkerbell. She didn't seem to know what to do because she was just standing around not doing much. It was obvious that she had come along so that she could escape, not that anyone could blame her.

"Okay, we need a plan. We can't sit around and do nothing. This should be where we meet." said Emma. She always made the plans.

"Maybe we should split up. You three don't look too great if I'm being honest. You can't think straight and you would be more of a danger than a help. I'll take her majesty and the fairy. Continue the search to look at Pan's camp and then come back. That way we can think of a way out and get back here easily. Once we have Henry we can get back to the Jolly Rodger and then think of a way out. That way we will have to hope that the crocodile has come back and then we have two people with magic that can be used against Pan and the Lost Boys" replied Hook with a pointed look at Charming. It made sense. That way people would be ready to help against the Lost Boys while also giving Charming a chance to tell his wife about the cut and have time with them.

"I agree with Hook. Henry will have one of his mothers and be happy that there is something to go towards and that we have a plan." Regina couldn't agree more with what the Hook had said. She felt that it was the right thing to do purely because none of the little family looked to be in any condition to do much of anything.

"As much as I hate to admit it but they're both right. Besides the kid loves his operations. I can't think straight at the moment. Hook and Tinkerbell know this place and Regina has magic they are the strongest of the group to go and get Henry back." Emma admitted. She didn't want to admit it because that also meant admitting that something was wrong. She hated that. It would also mean that David and Mary Margaret would try and be the parents that they couldn't have been – or can't be, well that's what it felt like most the time as people who are your own age can't be the people who are meant to help and guide you in life.

"Well we should get going as soon as we can so that Henry can be saved and isn't with Pan for a while." Hook replied. The chosen three then got up and sorted out what they would need. Tinkerbell took a dagger, Hook a Sword, and Regina nothing – she had her magic. They left weapons with the others as a precaution and so that the getaway was quick. The three then quickly set out to look for the camp with nothing more being said.

* * *

Robin didn't have to wait to long for his worries to become reality. He was jolted back to reality by the shouting of the Merry Men and the crying of his son. The first thing he saw that there were now two shadows. The same one as last time with white eyes and another with red. They appeared to be battling the in sky above. The white eyed shadow clearly had the upper hand of knowing what its task was. It quickly skirted around the men and grabbed Roland.

"NO!" Robin was screaming as he watched his son being taken away from him. He could still hear his little boys' crying even if he could no longer see him in the night. Robin quickly whipped round to the red eyed shadow. It had a very different demeanour to the other shadow and soon had stayed. "YOU TAKE ME TO HIM! I CAN'T LOSE HIM TOO!" Robin was in a fit of rage and despair. It didn't even register with him when the shadow came flying towards him. The air was knocked out of him lungs as the shadow did as he requested.

The shadow had tried to stop the other from taking any more children to Neverland. It had followed the shadow of Peter Pan to the enchanted forest. It should not be leaving now that the Truest Believer was there. It had succeeded in that mission. Why was it leaving? It watched and waited the entrance that only a shadow could she in the sky. That was when it came back with an adult. _How odd? Only a child can be heard by us from other realms. _It was then that the other shadow went back after dropping the adult. Rumpelstiltskin's shadow had finished hiding the dagger and decided to follow. This could not be anything short of awful.

It has been right of course. A child was going to be taken and with adults and people all around. When one of the adults had reacted more aggressively and had been more demanding it didn't take a genius to figure that it was the parent. The shadow knew of the anguish its owner had been through so many years before and had to help. It had lost track of where the other had gone so the best he could do was quickly try to catch up.

It is an issue when you can't communicate with the person who you are trying to help. They think you are going to hurt them. The best he could do was to take the parent to the body of himself and hope that there was a plan of some sort.

Robin struggled at first and then looked for his son when he realised what was happening. He soon felt himself getting closer to the ground and then he was being dropped. He was in too much shock to make a sound. He saw that there were three people. Two stood and another on the floor. When he made contact with the ground it was painful. Again the air was knocked out of him. He didn't know what was happening and soon there was just sudden darkness and he was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Neal had just been arguing and Neal was about to stop his father's magic for a short time when something fell between them. They both looked at each other with the same expression of confusion and not knowing what to do. If you didn't realise that they had been related before that moment you would have then.

Neal didn't move. It was obviously an adult judging, not only by the size of the lump at their feet, but also the sound that had been made on impact with the ground. It was loud, sounded painful, and it could be felt at their feet. Rumpelstiltskin had looked up and used magic to put the thing to sleep when it made contact with the ground. He didn't know if he was a danger and he was only made more curious when he saw that his own shadow had delivered the thing to him. That was what the other shadow did. His must have a reason but it didn't stay that long at all.

Neal moved to see what had been dropped was and got a shock. He recognised the man as being Robin Hood and that couldn't mean anything good. He needed to look after his son. That's why he had aimed to be taken instead of him because he knew that it was important to the man. Roland was one of the only things he had left.

"I wonder what my shadow is playing at." Rumpelstiltskin thought aloud

Having not realised that he was speaking aloud and because he wasn't paying any attention he was caught off guard when he heard his son speak to him and from the ground.

"Your _Shadow_? What do you mean your shadow? So you weren't kidding when you said that it had gone to hide the dagger that can kill you? Even if that's true...WHY DID IT BRING A PERSON HERE?!" Neal couldn't control the questions that he had and the rage that he felt towards his father had only continued to grow and needed to be released. He was upset and angry. The pair now had both Henry unconscious and now Robin Hood. Neal had to admit though that the proof of the shadow made him feel a bit better.

"I would like to know that too, son. Alas I cannot answer that because it has run of. The best I can assume is that Pan's shadow has done something and mine is trying to help." there was a pause "In some sort of way."

"May I just say that this is stupid. We need to move and now we had not one dead weight, but two. Your shadow is an idiot. You will have to take Henry and I will have to drag Hood. No, you can't drag Henry because I don't want you to do that. I have a hideout. It's a while away but it is safe." Neal's original plan would have to wait. He couldn't keep two people from Pan and he needed to help them. "And no magic" he added as an extra precaution.

"Very well. Can you at least help put him on my back? It's the best way for me to carry the boy. I swear to you that I do not want to kill him. I want him to go back to his family and I want you to trust me again. I will only use magic on the lost boys or anything that is a danger."

Neal just looked at his father. A moment later he was helping to get Henry on his back and getting Robin ready to move.

"Let's hope that we can find Emma. She knows when someone is lying."

Little did they known that the shadows had battled and little Roland had been dropped from a small height not far from another group. The difference was that he was alone and scared and didn't have people to help him. Also he could hear the viscous battle above him.

* * *

**I really hope that this is okay. Again apologies for any mistakes, even more so after the week I have had so it might not be up to scratch. ****If i seem to dislike any of the characters it's not true. I'm trying to make it so that they seem irritable and tired. I have also tried to keep them all in character so I apologise of it is wrong or anything.  
**

**Any feedback is great and thanks for everything I have had so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Thank you and You're welcome!**

**07/11/13 - Again updated for any mistakes. The reason for this is that I have to wait for some free time at school so that I can use the school computers to check for mistakes that even this doesn't pick up. So Sorry.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for staying with this guys! I know I am being a pain...**

**I know I am taking a while with these but my family is insane and I have had no voice for 7 weeks. This means that my time is limited and also my graphics work is very demanding...**

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. Yay! Roland is found and stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina, Hook and Tinkerbell had walked for a couple of hours when they then heard a fight nearby. They stopped to hear the direction that it was coming from and soon realised that it was coming from their right and above them. Hook signaled for them to be quiet and raised his sword. Tink then did the same and crouched lower while holding the dagger in front of her. They didn't know what was happening but they needed to see if it was the lost Boys and if they were at the camp. Something could have compromised pan and it would most likely be Rumpelstiltskin.

They soon walked about fifty meters in the direction and saw two shadows fighting. It was worrying because they all though that they only needed to deal with the one shadow. Turns out they were wrong. Regina being at the back and a mother heard the cries of a child nearby. She paled. Another child had been brought here and by the sounds of it they were much younger that the other Lost Boys.

"I had no idea that there was more than one shadow." said Hook not looking back at the other two. "There is a lot of bad news with this. We don't know who that shadow belongs to and we still don't know where the camp is." He then looked back. "You look like you're going to be sick, darling, what's wrong?" this assessment then made Tinkerbell look back at Regina. She had been frozen thinking about how to tell them without sounding insane or desperate. She decided to be blunt.

"I can hear a child crying"

"Of course you would. The shadow takes children and brings them to Pan."

"No, you don't understand. Just listen carefully."

They all paused and waited. Hook couldn't hear anything other than the fight that was above them. It was getting louder as the shadows were attacking each other with more rage and they got louder. He couldn't hear this supposed child that was nearby. Tinkerbell, however, having been a fairy and having lived on the island for long enough concentrated and could just hear the child. She realised that it was crying that came from a very young child.

"I can hear it too. It's too young. He's crying for his 'daddy' as opposed to his 'dad' or 'father' as the other lost boys do. Hook we need to help him." Tinkerbell looked desperately at Hook. He would be hard to persuade because that would mean that there were more people to look after and he never was very keen on little children.

Regina had moved around slightly to try to find where the child was. She continued to steadily move towards the sounds. She couldn't just leave a child that was that young along. Especially when he had his own family to get back to. Also with the possibility of doing something good made her feel better. Furthermore she wasn't going to let Hook have them leave the boy. It was highly doubtful that it was a girl.

Roland couldn't stop crying. He was in a strange place and had been taken from his father. He had been asleep. All he wanted now was to be back with his daddy and safe with the rest of his family. He didn't understand what he had done to be taken to this scary place. Had he been naughty and so he had to be taken away never to see anyone again? He was frightened. More than anything he had experienced before. When the sounds got louder he clasped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. He started to scream for his daddy hoping that it would take him home.

Hook followed to women who had both decided that they were going to help this child. As they got nearer he could hear the wails and he felt his heart soften. They sounded agonizing but Hook couldn't help but think that this was a trap. Pan would do anything to win.

"Ladies, this is a trap. I'm telling you we should carry on."

"Well, if it is a trap than we are getting close but I know that it isn't. So be quiet and follow or help find the child" Regina told him in her normal controlling way. She wasn't going to jeopardize a child, particularly one that was so young. He couldn't be more than five.

"Someone help me..." Killian grumbled. It was only when people had their backs turned that he went back to being himself. He didn't want to be hurt by anyone in the world. He had heard all the horror stories about love and heart-break, experienced it, and never wanted to do it again.

* * *

Roland could hear something coming towards him. It wasn't loud by any means but it still scared him. It wouldn't normally but he didn't have anyone. He decided to hide. He dove into the bushes beside him and tried to stop crying but he couldn't. If he did he couldn't breathe because he was crying so much. He had to hope that nobody could hear him. He screamed when something in all black came towards him.

* * *

Hook wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. When he sighed, quite loudly to show his annoyance both women glared at him. It was not his fault that they felt like they had to look for a child. There were loads of them on the island. They were nicknamed the Lost Boys for a reason. When they glared he took a step back and stepped on a slightly larger broken branch on the ground. Because of this he was not ready from when he lost his footing and fell sideways into the bush.

Roland screamed as it came towards him and backed further away. He tucked himself into a ball and hid.

Hook heard a strangled cry. Now THAT sounded like a small child. Both Regina and Tink were distracted and so they didn't realise that the crying had momentarily stopped. They may have realised but didn't hear the quieter, strangled cry that had replaced it.

When Hook landed on the floor which a small grunt he then decided that he was going to look for the child from where he was. This may not have worked as well, considering he just scared the boy half to death and so he won't be likely to trust him any more. However it would make him seem less threatening to be on the same level.

* * *

Roland was looking at the strange mass of black cloth that has appeared with wide frightened eyes. He realised that it was a person when they looked up and appeared to be looking for him. The person looked quite frightening by Roland's standards, and that takes a lot considering the people whom he lives with… or would if he hadn't been taken.

"Hook? Are you alright?" Roland heard a woman asking. The person in black wasn't a threat. There was a woman. All Roland knew about then was what he had learnt about Mildred. She was nice and always made sure that he was ok. She also made sure that he was in bed on time and told him off when he was naughty, but that was only when his father wasn't there. Roland didn't see Mildred or Alan as often as he used to. They had bought a house and often went travelling to tell the world about what Robin Hood and his Merry Men were doing.

"Hook! Get up! We need to find that little boy and make sure he is okay. I am not going to let you being clumsy stop this." There were two of them. Roland was happy now and it sounded like they were looking for someone. He took a chance. Roland darted out of the bush and being in a ball to the path that he had been on. In the process of getting out he stood on the man in black and heard him grunt and mumble about something or other. Suddenly the man shouted from behind him when he got to the pathway.

"Well ladies, I found what you wanted now can we go back? I think he may have caused me some damage on his way out here" as the man had been saying this the fight above them had gotten louder – hence the need for shouting – and he had been getting up.

"Fine, we can go. Just let Regina be herself at the minute. I think she might make this easier for us." The blonde haired lady told the man in black. So that meant that the lady in the blue and with the dark hair must be called Regina. She didn't look too bad. She had strange clothes but the air around her told him that she knew what she was doing. She looked like she was kind but she also looked like she had seen too much in her life and done a lot of bad stuff for a single person.

The blonde haired lady didn't look as kind. She looked like she hated the people she was with and also where she was. She had the kind of face that could be really kind but also really mean. Roland didn't know what to think. She also seemed to want to just go home.

The man in black looked cruel. He wasn't wearing any colour and he had a hook instead of a hand. He also didn't seem to like what he was doing. Roland wasn't scared of them; he just didn't trust them all that much.

Regina crouched down to his level. Roland was right. This was the nicest of them all.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to come with us? We are stuck here too. We have a way home and we have a place that you can stay. I promise that you won't get hurt and you can get away from the mean boys and the shadows okay? Can you tell me your name?"

Roland immediately liked this woman. She could get him home to his father. "I'm Roland Hood. I'm four" he held up his fingers in case she didn't hear him. When he said his last name he saw something in her eyes change.

"Okay, Roland. I'm Regina, this is Hook, he's a pirate, and this is Tink, she was a fairy." She pointed to the man and then the blonde woman. "We are here looking for my son. Do you know where all the other boys stay?"

Roland didn't want to answer her so he changed the subject the best way he knows. Food. "I'm hungry."

"I like this kid because I'm in agreement. Lets go." replied hook. He then ushered them back towards the direction that they had come from and back towards the Neal's camp.

* * *

**As always I am so sorry for mistakes.  
**

**Please continue to review/comment and everything! I really appreciate this! Please tell e what you think and if there are any mistakes that you find. Also may you tell me if this is working at all?**

**Thank You and Your Welcome! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I first say that I am really sorry for how late this is. I have had a terrible week and weekend and my dog has deleted the remaining chapters that I had. the reason he can do this is that I was sorting my documents out when he jumped on my laptop... So sorry.**

**I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Neal didn't have to travel far for Henry start to wake up. As he was starting to recover they could hear the Lost Boys and pan starting to look for them. They sounded angry. Who could blame them? They had searched for centuries for a single person and now he had been taken from them.

Even with Henry starting to wake up they couldn't stop. They had to get to the cave. Neal looked over to his father. He was starting to struggle. Neal himself was. He looked down at Robin. Now was the time for him to wake up and be alert. He just hoped that when the magic started to wear of that he didn't fight with them. They did not need that as a way to give their position away.

Rumpel started to jog in the opposite direction that the lost boys were going. This seemed like a bad idea but Neal didn't have another choice. From what he had gathered from the brief meeting they had grown up together. This would mean that they knew each other very well. What his father was doing was obviously the opposite of what was expected.

Rumpelstiltskin looked back at Neal and indicated with his head to follow him. They were going to be quiet and bypass them. This would indeed mean that the journey would be lengthened but this would be the most unexpected from them. Go around the group and hope that both Henry and Robin woke up soon so that travel was faster.

With Neal close behind him dragging Robin, they started to increase their pace to go around. They could clearly see that the boys weren't as confident in this part of the forest because of the large group that they were in. pan was leading a little ahead but he still didn't stray too far. They couldn't use magic because this would be detected by Pan and give them away. They had to be sneaky. They were both experienced in escaping from Pan. This was not something either of them did.

They made quick work of going around the group. This was because Rumpel had decided to pick the feet of robin up, so that there wasn't a trail leading them to where they were going. It was difficult and painful for the half an hour. This however was not felt with the adrenaline that had gone through their veins at the thought of being caught by Peter Pan.

* * *

Henry didn't know what had happened, one minute the lost boys were dancing and Peter had tried to play his pipe but had failed. It had all then turned black. At one point he thought he had heard his dad and Mr Gold talking but everything had then become quiet again and he fell asleep. Now however he was aware that he was being carried. He didn't know what to do. He could sense that he was laying down on his front on a back and that the person was also carrying something in his arms. They also seemed tired. He did the only thing he could think of. He stayed quiet and waited until they stopped.

"Son, I think we have gone far enough away from them. We can have a five-minute stop. We need to catch our breath"

"Okay, stop here. Gentle put robin on the floor and then we can check Henry. We aren't far from the cave."

Henry recognised that as his dad and Mr Gold! They had come to save him. He now knew that he was on Mr Gold's back and that they had a person called robin with them. Was it a hostage?

He jumped of Mr Gold's back. This startled the old man, or rather the Dark One, as the two of them were still slightly scared from their earlier encounter. Henry was stunned to see his father alive in front of him.

"Dad? I thought that you had been shot and that you died when you went through the portal?!" Henry had started to raise his voice as he went on. He couldn't believe that his dad was alive.

"No, Henry, some people found me and healed me and I'm fine now. Can you please be quiet? We don't want Pan to find us. We just got away with you."

"Please, lad. We really need to move to a safe place. We can then go and find you mother….s…..family."

Henry just nodded and then, being one of the Charming's by genetic, took one of Robin's feet and told them to lead the way.

* * *

Regina, Hook and Tink some returned to the cave with Roland, Regina had decided to carry Roland back.

When they returned they found David pacing at the entrance. Once he saw them he went to see it they were all okay. It was then that he saw a small boy in the arms of Regina and only hoped that this wouldn't mean that Pan was angry with them for taking a lost boy.

"Please tell that is not one of the lost boys. If it is you need to get rid of him now!"

"Don't worry David. We found him, he was scared and he is too young to be a lost boy. Now let's get inside we are hungry."

Regina didn't care for what David was to respond with and just walked past him and into the cave. It was there that she found both Snow and Emma huddled together with the food. She set Roland down and got him some food. She ignored everyone as they all started to come into the cave, try to ask questions, or just looked at her as she played mother to the little boy.

Snow and Emma looked at each other and then back to Regina. Davis had come back in followed by the others and started with the questions again. He saw that snow wasn't asking questions and so decided to do the same as her and study Regina. It seemed that she cared for the boy.

"Right okay I will speak with you now but you do not harm Roland in any way." Regina started. The harming's were looking at her. Hook and Tink had both decided that they were going to listen to Regina even if they knew the story. "We were all looking for Pans base when we heard a fight of some sort and then crying. Tink and I decided to find the source because it sounded like it came from a boy that was far too young for Pan to have taken. It was then that Hook found Roland and he knows where pan is but he is scared and we are going to look after him. If you don't want to help I will do it myself. Yes, this puts us behind with finding Henry but we are also helping more families. Some of the Lost Boys might be in the same position and so we will have to defeat Pan."

"Okay, then. That makes sense. I guess it won't do us any harm" replied Snow.

"How do we know he's not lying?" asked Charming

Every women looked at him like he was an idiot but it was Emma who responded. "Four years don't lie about stuff like that. He is clearly distraught and scared."

"Okay so we are taking a young boy in but how does this help henry?"

"He might know where they are. I doubt it but he is lost and he doesn't want to be here" Regina told them. It didn't seem like he had come from anywhere but the sky. She just hoped that they could find Rumpelstiltskin soon.

Roland was just sitting and eating. Oblivious to what they were talking about because he didn't want to know. Much likes when the Merry Men would talk about the routes they could take or what they had to steal.

It was then that they heard the door starting to open. Someone had found them. Everyone got to their feet and got a weapon ready. Roland hid behind a rock. They extinguished the light and waited.

* * *

Neal had managed to find the cave. They all gently placed Robin on the floor. "It's just in here, ill lift the entrance and you two get inside. It's safe in here. I promise."

While Neal pulled on the vine to open the door and Henry and Rumpel got a shoulder each and pulled Robin through the door. They could hear slight shuffling insider but thought that it was an echo.

"Henry?!"

Henry heard Emma and that caused him to drop Robin and turn around. Robin was in the cave and Neal had followed when he heard Henry's name.

"I guess we found everyone then." Regina said while snapping her fingers to put the lights back on.

"I guess we did deary." replied Rumpel still holding the dead weight of Robin.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed and ran towards both Emma and Regina. Hook and Tink had just melted away to the side to give the family a moment while also trying to figure out a way to escape. "Dad and Mr Gold saved me! They carried me away from Peter Pan and he had tried to play some music on his pipe but it didn't work. I don't think he can play the instrument very well. Now how are going to get of this island?"

"I don't know kid. First we need to figure out a map that we found." Emma told him and point up towards the map. "Wait, did you say dad because Henry he's dead."

"No, he's right there" Henry pointed to Neal who was now helping his father with the unconscious Robin.

Neal slowly walked towards Emma. He could see that she was going to cry and he couldn't blame her for that. She thought he was dead. "Emma, I didn't die. I was transported and then some nice people found me. They healed me and now I'm fine. See, I'm right here. It's okay now." When he got to Emma he slowly hugged her. It was awkward with people watching them and their every move. "Everyone is together now and we need to find a way off the island. Yes I have the map but I can't get into the sky. I need a shadow."

Emma started to hold on to Neal for dear life. She wouldn't let go of him. Not after last time.

It was then that the heard a groan coming from Robin. Rumpel quick dropped him and scooted away. He was too tired for this at the minute. He moved to the main group.

* * *

Robin was starting to wake up. All he knew was that he had seen some people but it had quickly gone black. It all started to come back to him. The people, the ground getting closer, the shadow with red eyes and the shadow that had taken his son!

He opened his eyes and saw a group of people. He also saw his son. "_Roland_!" he whispered loudly in relief. He had found his son and he was safe.

Roland came running towards him and he was caught in a hug. He didn't release Roland as he stood up. "Who are you all?"

* * *

**There you are people! Please review they make me so happy and I would like to know what you think about this.**

**Thank You and Your Welcome!**


End file.
